


Pet play

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Pet play

"Oh my, you have really talented tongue, my cute little kitty" Mila Rose moaned, laying on her bed with legs spread wide. Between them lay Yoruichi, licking her mistress' pussy with devotion and obedience. Dark skinned shinigami had fake cat ears on her head and cat tail shaped butt plug. Her face was smeared with Mila's pussy juices, since she already made her cum two times. 

"Meew!" she in response and proceed with pussy licking. Her ass still hard a marks of Mila's palm, since it took Arrancar's woman a while to tame former captain. Vibrator buzzed in her pussy, keeping her close to the climax, but never letting her reach it. She could cum thanks to Mila's fingers only. 

"Ooooohhh yesss.... so closeeee...." Mila cried and moment later she sprayed Yoruichi's face with her juices again. Shiningami started to lap sweet nectar from her mistress's wet cunt. 

"That was good, you black bitch" she said and rose from the bed. Yanking black rope, which was attached to the collar on Yoruichi's neck, she made her crawl behind her. "Come on, I promised Sung Sun that I will give you to her this evening."

Yoruichi hung her head with obedience, understanding that her sole purpose now is to serve Tres Bestias forever.


End file.
